The present invention relates to handling request data in a remote service, and more specifically, to handling request data with type safety in remote services such as microservices or web applications. Remote services such as microservices and web applications provide exposed web application programming interfaces (APIs) that allow the remote services to be invoked (i.e., called) by remote users (i.e., callers) or other microservices and web applications. APIs may be provided for protocols such as representational state transfer (REST), remote procedure calls (gRPC) and streaming text-oriented messaging protocol (STOMP).